The Angel Inu and the Taiyoukai
by gracybaby1997
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru grew up together, when she disappeared he grew colder than ice. Now a hundred years later in the feudal era merely four in the future, she's back and explains what had happened how her mother turned her human and sealed away her memories. After the prolog it's based a day before the final battle so yeah i'm skipping a lot. so sorry about that. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It all started with an angel banished from heaven for mating with a demon. Born from the two of them a child unlike any other possesses the powers of both her parents, Angelic powers and Demonic powers. The child is strong willed, powerful and very Beautiful. The parents Elaina the angel and Sukuro the Inuyoukai become fast friends with Inutaisho Lord of the Western Lands. Fully accepting the fact that Elaina is an angel and the child is part Angel part Inuyoukai, Inutaisho allows them to live with him. He asked what the little girl's name was and they answered that her name was Kagome. When he asked when she was born they answered about a month ago today. Inutaisho was shocked this child was born on the same day as his son Sesshomaru.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It has been many years; Kagome and Sesshomaru have finally reached the age of five (It takes more than five years to reach that age). They were currently playing in the palace gardens, Kagome was trying to catch Sesshomaru but she couldn't keep up yet but she did get faster every day. Over the past few years Kagome's mom Elaina taught her how to make her wings appear on her back and how to make them disappears as well, while her father taught her how to transform into an Inuyoukai, it shocked her father that her true Inuyoukai form had pure white wings on its back. She had also learned how to fly in her Inuyoukai form and her angel form the only problem was just like a bird if one of her wings gets broke while in either form she won't be able to fly until it heals.

Anyway Kagome came up with an idea on how to catch Sesshomaru, she snapped her wings open and took to the air. When Sesshomaru turned around he stopped, and started looking around trying to find her. This was Kagome's chance! She landed behind him, quietly making her wings disappear, and pounced on him sending them both to the ground, and he landed with a gasp of surprise, while she burst out laughing. He rolled them over so he was on top; she was giggling now, she grabbed a grasshopper and held it near his face. He immediately got off and started running away from the evil green bug. She got up and ran after him still holding the grasshopper. Kagome found it funny that Sesshomaru was scared of a little green bug and he was a boy after all so aren't boys supposed to like bugs. It didn't make sense that she was a girl and not scared of a bug like the other girls were.

Inutaisho and Inukimi (Sesshomaru's parents), Elaina and Sukuro (Kagome's Parents), were watching their kids play, they went back to talking about the two kids becoming mates when they were older until they heard a scream, they looked down at the two from the balcony and laughed, Sesshomaru had a grasshopper on his nose and he was running around in circles with his arms in the air until Kagome plucked it off and put it on the ground. After the parents calmed down from their laughing they went back to talking about Sesshomaru's and Kagome's futures together.

Sesshomaru was a little mad that Kagome put a grasshopper on his nose, but when he looked at her, she just smiled sweetly at him and flew to the balcony that their parents were on to ask a question…

"Um Uncle Inutaisho" Kagome asked

"Yes my dear" He answered smiling he like it when she called him that even if he wasn't her uncle

"I was wondering if I could…" Kagome then whispered in his ear "put flowers in Sesshy's hair"

"Of course you can here's some rope" Inutaisho said

"Why rope" Kagome asked

"Because when his mother here tried that he ran off before she could even start" Inutaisho chuckled as she flew off with the rope

Kagome flew down to Sesshomaru, made her wings disappear and said in the sweetest voice she could muster…

"Hey Sesshy can you come here please" She said batting her eyes

He came over and as soon as he did she tied his hands behind his back, made him sit down and tied his feet together. He struggled against the ropes. Kagome then started braiding his hair while weaving flowers into it all the while the parents were laughing quietly. Sesshomaru screamed/growled when she put a mirror in front of his face so he could see. He said in the calmest voice he could muster…

"Can you take these flowers out now" He asked her

"Hmm, Oh alright but I really don't want to take them out" Kagome said and started unbraiding his hair and taking all the flowers out

When she was done she untied him and flew back to their parents, giving the rope back to her adopted Uncle Inutaisho. When she flew back down Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, she made her wings disappear and started looking for him. Right when she reached the pond, someone pushed her in. she came up coughing up some water and looked up; it was Sesshomaru that had pushed her. Sesshomaru reached out a hand to help her out but she pulled on it sending him into the pond as well, it was his turn to cough up water.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru time to clean up" They heard Inukimi yell

"Okay" They yelled back

They all headed into the castle to clean up after all they were a little dirty. Their parents were throwing a fit that they were all wet and rushed them to the bath house that was split in three sections on one side was the men and/or boys while the other side was for women and/or girls and of course there was the one for the royal family but Inukimi wanted some alone time with Elaina and Kagome while Inutaisho wanted some alone time with Sukuro and Sesshomaru.

(Bath house)

(With girls)

Elaina and Inukimi were talking while they cleaned a dirty Kagome. They were chatting not noticing Kagome grabbing some paper and a pen, Kagome wrote some words down and made it fly to the boy's bath house. Finally the women said something that caught Kagome's attention…

"Yes I think it's a splendid idea, then it's settled let's see how he does without her around for what would you say two hundred years" Inukimi asked

"No not two hundred we'll wait a few days or we could turn her human for a little while and erase her memories until she's aged at 18" Elaina said

"Alright you have yourself a deal" Inukimi said as the two women shook hands

(Bath house)

(With Boys)

Inutaisho and Sukuro were talking while washing Sesshomaru's hair, when Inutaisho saw a letter flying their way he opened it and read it out loud…

"Hey Sesshy, Let's ditch I want to go play outside again" was what the letter said

"Well Sesshomaru it seems Kagome wants to play again, what do you think Sukuro?" Inutaisho asked

"Well, I don't really want Kagome to get dirty again but alright, they must have another bath before bed though" Sukuro said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they were done with their bath Inutaisho and Sukuro told the pups to go play again which made the two mother's upset but when the men explained why they agreed.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru were racing to the forest instead of the gardens their parents said they could as long as they stayed together. When they got to the forest they decided to have a race, first one back wins and you could use you speed, flying on transforming ability. Kagome chose to fly as did Sesshomaru. Kagome snapped her wings open and the two took off avoiding branch after branch after branch.

(Half an Hour later)

Kagome was still avoiding branches when Sesshomaru passed her, she growled deciding to go faster. She didn't get far before her wing hit a branch and snapped at the tip. She screamed in pain as she plummeted to the ground. She sat up looking at her wing; she saw the tip was bent at an odd angle symbolizing a broken wing. She started crying silently in pain. Sesshomaru came back hearing her scream, and saw her sitting on the ground, tears falling from her eyes while she looked at her wing.

"Kagome, what's wrong" Sesshomaru asked gently

"Sesshy, I think, I think I broke my wing" Kagome said finally letting out sobs

Sesshomaru sat beside her and hugged her, careful not to hurt her wing. Kagome hugged back crying into his shoulder. They sat there for a while when they heard a big crack, Sesshomaru looked up and saw a giant bear demon. He jumped up with Kagome in his arms. He made a run for it, trying to get back to the castle but not knowing which way he was going. They heard the bear demon roar out as if in pain but He didn't turn around to see if it was dead or not. They could hear fast footsteps getting closer and closer, until finally four demons stood in front of them, the sun making it hard to see them…

"Don't you dare touch her" Sesshomaru growled

"Sesshomaru what are you talking about?" Inukimi said

"Mom? I thought you were someone else" Sesshomaru admitted

"Well who'd you expect" His Father asked

"Why was that demon chasing you" Sukuro asked

"Um I think-" Sesshomaru started but was cut off by Elaina screaming in terror

"What's wrong dear" Sukuro asked his mate

"Kagome's, wing" Elaina said

"What about it" Inukimi asked

"It's… It's… BROKEN!" Elaina yelled

"WHAT" the other three yelled

"How did this happen" Inutaisho asked

"Um, we were racing in the woods and I hit my wing really hard on a tree branch, I didn't mean to honest" Kagome said starting to cry once more

"It's alright dear but no more racing or using your wings until they're fully healed okay" Elaina said/ asked her daughter

"Okay Momma" Kagome said

Sukuro took a step towards Sesshomaru to grab his daughter but Sesshomaru growled in warning for him to stay away. He tried again but Sesshomaru's eyes flashed Red telling them his beast was about to take over. So they let him carry Kagome back to the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Many, Many, Many Years later)

It has been 100 years since the death of Inutaisho and the birth of Inuyasha, Inukimi ran the palace currently, Elaina and Sukuro still lived at the castle. Sesshomaru and Kagome were aged at 18 years old now and wouldn't leave each other's sides unless they absolutely had to, other than that you couldn't tear them apart. But tonight was the night Elaina had to make Kagome disappear you see someone wants Elaina dead. She snuck into Kagome's room and used some sorcery to make Kagome look and smell human and made her 14 again, then locked her memories away until she turned 18 which would come sooner now that her demonic blood was sealed, she then headed for the Bone eaters well to transport her to the future. Elaina jump through the well with her now human daughter.

When she jumped out she was at the Higurashi shrine, she rushed to the building and walked inside, where she met Mrs. Higurashi.

"Um excuse me Mrs. Higurashi but can you take care of my daughter" Elaina asked

Mrs. Higurashi had met Elaina a couple times before and knew she was an Angel banished from heaven.

"May I ask why you are entrusting me with your child" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Well someone wants me dead and I'm doing this to protect her, but Kagome will get her memories back in four years it should be a hundred years later in our time" Elaina said

"Very well, I understand you can count on me" Mrs. Higurashi said and led a dizzy Kagome who had just woke up, to her room

"She'll only have Memories of what her life would have been like if she was born in your family" Elaina called as she left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been 100 years since Kagome was turned human by her mother in the feudal era yet four short years passed by in the future.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was walking down the path with her friends back to the village of Edo where Kaede lived. They had just seen Naraku and he took off that way. So here they were with Inuyasha rushing them. Kagome recently got her memories back and her demonic form, she hid her demonic appearance and scent with a necklace, that way she still looked and smelled human besides she wanted to shock Sesshomaru. But anyway she was just about to take it off to Kick Inuyasha's sorry ass, when Inuyasha said they would rest here for the night. She almost snapped. Almost. Miroku went to get firewood, Sango went to get water, Inuyasha jumped in a tree as usual not helping and Kagome was digging through her backpack looking for the for the bag of noodles that everyone seemed to like so much.

Miroku and Sango came back with the water and firewood. Kagome set to work on fixing the Noodles, when she was done Inuyasha jumped down and held out his bowl. She sigh and filled his bowl then proceeded to feed the rest she was last but that wasn't what was bothering her, what was bothering her was that they hadn't seen Sesshomaru recently and it bugged her to no end. They all started eating and talking about strategies but Kagome wasn't listening her thoughts kept drifting to a certain Taiyoukai with silver hair and beautiful Golden eyes. Her eyes widened then stared straight ahead into the forest, her Taiyoukai of the Western Lands was almost here. Inuyasha must've smelled Sesshomaru because he started yelling orders at everyone to get ready for battle but Kagome could care less she was too lost in thought, thoughts like 'Why did he become so cold after I disappeared, did my mother never tell him I would return someday' and 'Will he still love me when he finds out who I really am' she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard medal clashing, she looked up and saw the two Inu's fighting once again. As if to make matters worse her beast wanted out…

'**MATE! PROTECT MATE NOW!'** her beast screamed inside her head giving her a headache

'Sesshomaru can protect himself he doesn't need our help' Kagome answered

"BACK FLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled

'Okay maybe he does need our help' Kagome thought starting to panic

'**PROTECT MATE NOW! LET ME FREE!'** her beast screamed louder

Before Kagome knew it the necklace broke and a bright red light with white swirls in it surrounded her causing everyone to look at her. When the light went away there stood a demoness with long ebony raven black hair that went past her butt, two ocean blue markings on each cheek, wrist and ankle from what they could see and two pure white angelic wings. The group gasped but Kagome didn't care. Her eyes bled red letting them know her beast was out and ready to fight. What shocked them next was when she charged at Inuyasha full force. She tried scratching at Inuyasha's neck to make a deep gash that would kill him but he avoided the attack, then she tried again and after a while became very frustrated so she decided to try her ultimate attack, her hand started to glow green, pretty soon there was a green poison ball in her hand with her other hand she put some angelic powers into the poisonous ball. The group watch the green ball that now had white swirls in it fly straight at Inuyasha, He barely dodged in time, he landed on the ground and the group turned when they heard a giant explosion the poison ball thing melted a whole entire mountain!

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at her

"Half breed, you are not to hurt Sesshomaru in any way you got that." Kagome spat

"LIKE I CARE HE DESERVERS TO DIE" Inuyasha bellowed

That broke what little control she had over her beast. The same red light with the white swirls in it surrounded her; the light flew high in the sky then out of the light came a giant black dog with blue markings on her face and two angel wings on her back, Kagome started growling dangerously. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at the dog, it was his intended he was so happy at the moment, a small smile graced his lips.

"That's how you want it, fine by me bitch, WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome didn't dodge the attack in time. She received a gash on her right side. Sesshomaru was mad now; his beast was clawing to protect her so he let his beast out to save his intended's life. A light surrounded Sesshomaru and out of it came Sesshomaru's true form. Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome, needing to calm her down so she would transform back, and nuzzled her neck to calm her as much as he hated to admit it they still needed Inuyasha to defeat Naraku. She calmed down soon and transformed back, Sesshomaru turned back as well. Kagome started falling but Sesshomaru caught her and started licking her wounds with his tongue to heal the gash. After it healed Kagome woke up when someone sat her up and pulled her to a chest. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw it was Sesshomaru.

"What the hell's going on" Inuyasha asked dumb stricken

"Um Kagome, what's going on can you please explain" Sango asked

"Sure" Kagome went on explaining what had happened, how she was able to time travel and that she was part angel part Inu, she left out her being Sesshomaru's intended because she wasn't sure if he had chosen a new intended or not

After she was done telling the story from her childhood to her teenage years, everyone was staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed. She merely shrugged them off ignoring their stares completely. Her head snapped up something or someone was coming, she looked off into the distance where the scent was coming from. She stood from her place in Sesshomaru's lap and took a few steps in that direction sniffing the air. Sesshomaru must've smelled it too because he stood and started sniffing that direction as well. Sesshomaru knew who it was it was his mother Inukimi, soon after he realized who it was, Kagome did too. Soon Inukimi was standing in front of Kagome looking her up and down before she spoke…

"Oh my Kami, Kagome is that really you? We thought you were dead you never came back the night your parents were killed, we assumed they killed you too" Inukimi said relieved that Kagome was still alive.

"Wait a damn minute who the hell is she?!" Inuyasha yelled

"I am Sesshomaru's mother and former Lady of the Western Lands, so Show Me Some Respect" Inukimi growled

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR THAT BASTARDS MOTHER OR NOT" Inuyasha yelled louder

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON THAT YOU WRETCHED HALF BREED" Inukimi was yelling now which was very unusual

They kept yelling and arguing back and forth. Until finally Sesshomaru stepped in between them and demanded they stop this childish nonsense, they did. Kagome started thinking about what Inukimi had said was it true had her parents really been killed, Inukimi's scent and eyes told only the truth. Kagome hadn't seen her mother Elaina or her father Sukuro in many years and when she finally comes back they're dead, she couldn't believe it. Elaina was an angel and very powerful while Sukuro was an Inuyoukai also very powerful and with their combined powers they should've easily destroyed whatever killed them. Had Kami finally snapped and killed her parents for mating with each other but then again why wait until about 500 years or more after her birth it didn't make sense. Or maybe one of the other Lords sent his army to kill them and thought they killed her as well because his daughter wanted to be Sesshomaru mate, now that was a possibility. She would find her parents killer or killers and destroy them for messing with her family, she didn't care what happened to her as long as her parent's deaths were avenged.

'Mother, Father your deaths will be avenged, I swear I will find your killer and destroy them' Kagome thought

'**You know I like the idea of destroying our parent's killer, this is going to be fun'** her beast said satisfied

'I agree with you but first we have to find the killer to destroy them' Kagome replied

'**Well then ask Inukimi where they were killed, maybe we can find something there that will give us a lead'**

'Very well'

"Hey Inukimi" Kagome said getting said lady's attention off Inuyasha

"Yes dear" Inukimi answered not liking the look Kagome was giving

"Where were my parents killed" Kagome asked shocking everyone

"Well… I believe it was in a place called 'Death Forest' but if you're planning on going be careful I've been in there a couple times and it's no picnic, there's demons everywhere waiting to kill you, some are strong, some are weak just be careful. Sesshomaru you're going with her" Inukimi said

When everyone looked at where Kagome stood they saw she had already taken off. Sesshomaru was the first to run after her then Inuyasha then the others. Inukimi headed back to the castle for she knew Sesshomaru would find and take care of Kagome besides she had to find Rin and that annoying toad Jaken. Jaken was going to throw a fit when he found out his Lord's intended was back. Inukimi knew Jaken liked Sesshomaru more than just a Lord, 'haven't they seen how affectionate Jaken has been recently towards Sesshomaru, Kagome's going to be pissed when she finds out about Jaken's feelings towards her intended' Inukimi laughed at the thought of a fuming Kagome beating up poor little Jaken.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was running, she had heard about death forest enough to know it was located about a mile off the coast of the Western Lands, she just didn't know what awaited her inside but she was going to find out soon because she now flying across the ocean at full speed. It didn't take her long to be flying overhead; she landed on the edge of the large island and started to walk in when her Beast spoke…

'**Don't go in something strong is here, get away. HURRY!' **her beast screamed making Kagome stop

'What are you talking about…' Just then a loud boom was heard

Kagome started looking around using her eyes the noise sounded really close. Finally she looked up and saw like ten dragons the size of Ryukotsusei heading right at her! They flew down at her but she flew up before they could hit her. Kagome used her ultimate attack the green ball with the white swirls appeared in her hand she made it fly at the dragons killing at least five but where were the other five she looked around knowing that they were hiding their scent. Just then she heard wind pick up like a powerful attack was coming. She looked behind her a little too late. A blast hit her right wing the one she had broken as a child. She screamed in pain as she started falling out of the sky heading straight for the ocean. She plummeted into the water, she came up coughing. She used her ultimate attack again and killed the last five. She walked to the shore finally reaching it she collapsed too tired to move another inch.

'**Mate here'** her beast said tiredly

"Kagome!" She hears Sesshomaru say as he picks her up

"What" Kagome says opening her eyes

"Are you okay" Sesshomaru asks before he gasps finally noticing her wing

"It's fine honest" Kagome says trying to sound convincing but failing

"No It's Not" He says

"Yes It Is" Kagome says

"Can you snap your wings shut?" Sesshomaru asks

"I Think, Let me try, you're going to have to put me down though" Kagome says

Sesshomaru reluctantly puts her down but stays close by just in case. She wobbles a bit but stays standing and tries to snap her wings closed, but it only causes more pain. She tries again this time more painful but she manages to snap them shut so they basically disappear from her being. Sesshomaru picks her up and flies towards his castle.


End file.
